Ariel Feats
ARIEL FEATS Advanced Aerial Combat Aerial You have become so effective in combat that you have learned to control a greater area in the battlefield. Prerequisite: Str 15, Dex 15, Aerial Combat Benefit: Your effective attack area is double that of normal. Aerial Combat Aerialedit You are trained to fight while in flight. Prerequisite: Str 15, Dex 15 Benefit: When using weapons in flight you gain +2 to attack rolls. Aerobatics General You are at home in the air. You understand the properties of wind resistance and aerodynamics and how to optimize your situation in the air. Prerequisite: Benefit: You improve your maneuverability class by one step when using any ability to fly. This includes flying mounts if you have the ability to guide them. You also increase your base flying speed by +5'. Dive-Bomb Aerialedit You are trained to attack at speed from above. Prerequisite: Str 15+, Dex 15+, Aerial Combat Benefit: You may make a dive-bomb attack. Any melee attack that you make gains a -4 attack and +4 damage. Note: While doing a dive bomb attack, you must dive towards the opponent for at least twenty feet. This is a full round attack. If you are wielding two weapons, you may use both weapons in this attack. Greater Aerial Combat Aerialedit You have learned to use air and gravity to your own benefit. Prerequisite: Str 15, Dex 15, Fly speed 30ft (good), Aerial Combat, Advanced Aerial Combat Benefit: You get a +4 when flying in combat to attack rolls and AC dodge bonus. Greater Dive-Bomb Aerialedit You are trained to attack at speed from above, without your enemy having time to react. Prerequisite: Str 15+, Dex 15+, Fly speed 30ft (good)+, Aerial Combat, Greater Aerial Combat, Dive-Bomb, Improved Dive-Bomb Benefit: You may make a Greater dive-bomb attack, in which the enemy receives no AoO, +6 damage and no attack penalty. Note: While doing a dive bomb attack you must by above enemy, but you can move at triple your flight speed and by the enemy. This is a full round attack, and you may only use one weapon. Improved Dive-Bomb Aerialedit You have done Dive-Bombs some many times that you can now use them without losing sight of your enemy. Prerequisite: Str 15+, Dex 15+, Aerial Combat, Dive-Bomb Benefit: You may make a improved dive-bomb attack, +6 damage and no attack penalty. Note: While doing a dive bomb attack you must by above enemy, but you can move at double your flight speed and by the enemy. This is a full round attack, but you may use two weapons at once, each receiving the bonuses and minuses. Spin Attack Aerialedit Your wings can be used as weapons. Prerequisite: Dex 13, fly speed, Medium size or larger Benefit: You gain a wing slap attack that does 1d8 damage. Treat as a natural weapon. Normal: You can only use wings for flying. Special: Increase the die type for every size category larger than Medium. Spirited Dive Fighter The creature can perform a terrifying dive-bomb attack. Prerequisite Fly speed, Flyby Attack Benefit When performing a dive attack, the creature can inflict triple damage with a successful claw or weapon attack. Like a standard dive attack, the creature gains a +2 attack bonus but suffers a 2 penalty to AC when making this attack. The creature can still use its Flyby Attack feat when making a Spirited Dive. Normal All flying creatures can make diving claw attacks that inflict double damage and gain the benefits of a charge (+2 attack bonus, -2 penalty to AC).